Generation Of The ARC: The Child Within
by SadenBecker
Summary: Sequel to Generation Of The ARC. The ARC has been shut down, Ciaran and Sophie Anderson have started their lives in New York. Will the anomalies reappear and catch up with them? Will they survive with an un-wanted figure that watches over them? Or is it watching over them? OC./Conaby/Jecker/Memily.
1. Chapter 1

Generation Of The ARC: The Child Within

**Summary: Sequel to Generation Of The ARC. The ARC has been shut down, Ciaran and Sophie Anderson have started their lives in New York. Will the anomalies reappear and catch up with them? Will they survive with an un-wanted figure that watches over them? Or is it watching over them? OC./Conaby/Jecker/Memily.**

**So here it is! I hope you enjoy it, this story is taking a more creepy turn to it ;)**

_Two Years Later._

"Did you have a good day sweetheart?" Sophie asked, she smiled and crouched down to her two year old son's level. "Give mummy a kiss, sweetie." she pointed towards her cheek, automatically her son leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. She frowned once he shook his head quickly and threw his arms around her neck. "I'll take that as a no." she frowned and lifted her two year old into her arms, she placed him on the side of her waist and ruffled his brown hair. Tobias Matthew Anderson had brown scruffy hair and light blue eyes like his mother's, his face was square and he wasn't a very fear-free boy. He was born two years ago on the 15th of September, which was weird because Sophie's birthday was the day before.

"Tobias is a very clever boy." a woman's voice croaked from the doorway, Sophie turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of her. She had cuts on her face, her head was slightly twisted at an angle and her face was a white pale colour. Her hair, was dirty blonde that reached slightly over her face. Her eyes were blue, almost a grey pale. Tobias whimpered at the sight of the woman and nuzzled his face into his mother's neck. Sophie frowned and kissed the top of her son's head, into his brown hair. She looked back up and the woman had vanished, Sophie swallowed slightly and shook her head before blinking.

"That was a bit weird." Sophie swallowed, she slowly backed out of the nursery with Tobias in her arms as she pushed open the doors. She moved out into the busy streets of New York, her husband waiting at their white BMW Coupe. She smiled slightly at Ciaran, trying to ignore the chill running up her spine as she handed over Tobias to his father. Sophie and Ciaran Anderson had got married on the 16th of Novemeber, since then they'd been happily married in New York with their son and friends. No family.

"Are you alright?" Ciaran asked, he backed back out of the car. Sophie looked down at him from looking around at the New York streets, she smiled at him as her husband pulled himself away from strapping their son into his car seat. "You seem a bit, off."

Sophie nodded, a fake smile appearing across her lips. "I'm fine." she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ciaran grinned and wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist, leaning in and gently kissing her. "But I did miss you." she muttered inbetween kisses, her fingers gently running across the hair's on his neck.

Ciaran smiled, kissing his wife once. "I missed you too, Sophie Sarah Anderson." he muttered against her neck, she smiles at the mention of her new name and rested her face into his neck.

"I love you." Sophie muttered, she kissed his shoulder and looked up slightly. And, out of the corner of her eye the woman appeared in the streets. Dirty blonde hair, eyes as pale as the clouds. Twisted head and strange clothes, Sophie swallowed. She could hear her husband telling her he loved her, but she couldn't listen. She tried not to dig her nails into Ciaran's neck from how terrified she was. Sophie jammed her eyes shut, clinging onto her husband a little bit more. Once her eyes opened and Ciaran had let go, she quickly got into the passenger seat of the car knowing that the woman had disappeared. She sat into the leather seat, closing her door gently as though she didn't want to be heard. Before Ciaran had got in, she rested her head back on the car seat and turned her head to look in the mirror. She swallowed deeply, the woman was there. Looking the same as she looked in the nursery, Sophie shook her head and composed herself as Ciaran got into the car.

"Ready to go?" Ciaran asked, he smiled at his wife and closed his car door. Sophie nodded quickly, her husband frowned but started up the BMW anyway. He drove away, Sophie silently whimpering as she looked back in the mirror at the woman still stood there. Maybe it was her imgination, right? It had to be, this wasn't _real._

X

The shimmers of light surrounded her, the woman's head twisted to an odd angle to stare at the woman. Her name, was Sophie Sarah Anderson. Nee, Sophie Sarah Temple. The woman glanced down at her clothes when Sophie wasn't gaping at her, they were drawn with blood and leather. Her gun rested in her belt, she raised a shaking pale hand to her belt but didn't pull the gun out. Instead, she took out a camera. She raised it to Sophie's son, taking numberess of pictures before disappearing into the shimmers of light behind her that she knew Sophie Anderson couldn't see.

**A/N; Creepy? Yes? Good ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews, GeorgieG and Gem you rock;)**

"Blimey!" Gemma yelped, her face coming almost into contact with Sophie's. She jerked backwards, the two women composing themselves. Sophie went to leave her penthouse and Gemma was just about to knock on the door, the reason why? It was Tobias's birthday. "You look shattered." she raised an eyebrow at Sophie, the woman in return rolled her eyes and pulled her into the penthouse living room.

"Me and Ciaran have been up since four thirty." Sophie grumbled, slaming the door heavily. She lead Gemma into the living room and laid down on the black leather sofa's, her head hitting the cream fluffy pillow. Sophie looked opposite herself at Gemma, the younger woman raised her eyebrow and set a bag down onto the marbel flooring. Sophie didn't want to look up, she knew the mirror was above Gemma and she was too terrified to see _the woman. _

"Have you now?" Gemma asked with a wink, she smirked at Sophie and she couldn't help but laugh. What Gemma didn't see was _the woman _staring at her, right in front of her. But, Gemma hadn't seen death.

"Oh, hush." Sophie laughed, her face burried in her pillow to hide her blush. Luckly, Sophie was too quick to move her head to see _the woman _staring at her from over the top of the sofa. "We aren't that bad with each other, although Ciaran is fantastic in bed." she giggled into the pillow, she could hear Gemma laughing before she heard a ruffling sound. She felt something touch her cheek, just lightly. She frowned and thought it was Ciaran, but she couldn't smell his aftershave. She decided to ignore it, she sat up slowly and sorted her hair out. Sophie smiled at Gemma, she couldn't see, smell or hear _the woman _stood behind the sofa. Gemma grinned once the sound of Tobias's tiny feet ran into the room.

"Presents!" Tobias yelled happily, he jumped up onto the sofa and Gemma caught him just in time before he fell onto his bottom.

"Tobias! Show some manners!" Ciaran yelled from the side of the room, he jumped over the sofa and kissed the side of Sophie's head. Tobias pouted and smiled sweetly at Gemma, Sophie smiled and laid onto Ciaran's chest. She sighed happily and smiled the whole time Tobias spoke to Gemma.

"Hello Aunty Gemma." Tobias smiled sweetly, he grinned and wripped open the present. Tobias squealed in delight as he pulled a toy firetruck from the toy story wrapping paper, Sophie grinned up at Ciaran. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about how that adds to another obession of Tobias's toys. "Thank you Aunty Gem." he grinned, he placed down the firetruck onto the coffee table. He threw his tiny arms around Gemma's neck and hugged her tightly.

Gemma smiled and cuddled him back. "It's okay, little fella. It's your birthday, three today." she laughed and high-fifed the little boy. Tobias grinned and began clapping his hands.

"Cake!" Tobias yelled, he giggled and continually clapped his hands. Gemma laughed from beside him, and finally joined in with him.

"Cake!"

"Cake!" Ciaran yelled, he smiled and kissed the top of Sophie's head. He nudged her playfully and Sophie sighed loudly, giving into them all.

"Fine, cake." Sophie agreed, she stood up and kissed Ciaran's lips quickly. She moved into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Sophie could hear Ciaran, Gemma and Tobias laughing and joking from the other room. Although she could hear Tobias's giggling more than Ciaran's and Gemma's laughing, she sighed and set herself at the kitchen counter. The cake had been set up by her husband, a football cake. Tobias loved football more than any other sport, but he was a boy it was to be expected. Sophie sighed and gently pressed the candles into the cake, the thoughts of _the woman _running through her mind like a disease.

"You don't have to fear me." a voice croaked from the side of her, _the woman _leaned into Sophie. Sophie swallowed and slowly flicked her eyes towards _the woman_, although this time she didn't jump. She was used to seeing _the woman _and what she looked like, she didn't feel fear anymore. But the paranoid moments kicked into Sophie, the darkness in _the woman's _eyes freaked her out. "I won't hurt you." _the woman's _voice was soft, almost gentle but Sophie just couldn't stop her paranoid mind. She was truly, terrified. She'd watched scary movies before, they freaked her out and now this was happening. She knew it was _real._

"Who are you?" Sophie asked, trying to hide the stammer in her voice. She wouldn't dare move, she stared at _the woman_ out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm someone in your past and future." _the woman _grinned, it was almost a sickening grin and Sophie had the urge to smack her around the head with something and run straight to Gemma, Ciaran and Tobias.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked, she slowly turned around to face _the woman. The woman _stared at her, startled by her question she didn't answer her. Sophie swallowed as she watched _the woman _step forward, she leaned next to her ear but Sophie felt no breath on her cheek or against her ear. No smell of perfume, or any smell.

"Goodbye m -" _the woman _cut off and vanished through shimmers of light, Sophie dropped the cake in shock with a yelp. She stood their in pure deniel, knowing this _wasn't _happening. Mintues later, Ciaran, Tobias and Gemma ran through. Sophie swallowed and looked at her best friend, her husband and son.

Ciaran frowned at her. "Soph? Are you alright?" he moved forward but before he could, Gemma had picked up a mop and bucket and started to clean up the leftovers of Tobias's cake.

"Mummy!" Tobias screamed, stamping and stomping his feet. Sophie snapped out of her daydream, she snapped her head towards her son and realised she'd dropped his cake. Tobias was already in floods of tears, stamping and stomping his feet. "You ruined my cake!"

Sophie snapped into action and crouched down in front of her son. "Toby, mummy's sorry. I really am, I don't know what happened." she muttered, Ciaran sighed from beside them and helped Gemma clean up the mess.

Tobias shirked at his mother. "You don't understand! I'm three today and you ruined my football cake! I hate you mummy!" he ran from the room, slamming the kitchen door. Sophie still stayed crouched to the floor, feeling awful for ruining her son's birthday cake and his birthday. She swallowed and made a move to follow her son, but Ciaran stopped in front of her.

"Leave it," he snapped, he glared at her and shook his head in disapointment. "I'll deal with him, you clean this mess up."

Sophie swallowed and held back her tears, _the woman _was planning to ruin her life and she had no idea why.

X

Sophie slowly walked towards Tobias's room, she sighed and pushed all the thoughts of earlier to the back of her head as she pushed the door open. And there he was, playing with his firetruck Gemma had bought him. Tobias turned his attention towards Sophie, his cheek's stained from the tears. He pouted at her and turned his attention towards the firetruck, Sophie sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed turning the light on as she went.

"Tobias, sweetheart." Sophie sighed, he slowly turned his attention towards her and pouted. "Mummy's sorry for ruining your cake, but mummy slipped." she lied, she shook her head and ruffled his hair. "I didn't mean to ruin your cake sweetheart."

"It's okay, mummy." Tobias smiled slightly, he set a side his firetruck and wrapped his tiny arms around Sophie's neck. "I know you didn't mean to, I'm sorry for yelling and getting upset."

Sophie sighed with relief, she cuddled her son back and held onto him. "It's okay for being upset and angry Toby, it was your birthday cake and I ruined it." she sighed and let go of him, she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll make you another one, don't worry." she smiled and kissed his forehead once he beamed at her. "Good boy."

X

"What's wrong with you today?" Ciaran asked from the sofa, cleaning up the sweats Tobias and Gemma had accidently left on the sofa. He shook his head at Sophie. "You've been acting weird since we picked Tobias up from nursery."

Sophie swallowed and moved up behind her husband, she rested her hands on his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry for runing our son's birthday. But something weird happened today."

Ciaran frowned and turned his head slightly to look at Sophie. "What sort of weird things?"

"What if I told you I've been seeing our unborn daughter all over the place and she's from the future as an older woman?"

**A/n: Who did you think **_**the woman **_**was? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for my reviews, I didn't realise SAndyLeePotts was reviewing. Thank you for reviewing, all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

_The Future, through the anomaly. _

"Hayley." a man muttered into her ear, he sighed and looked around his bedroom he'd been in all night. The walls filled with pictures of his younger brother, his mother and his father. Hayley sighed and leaned herself more back into his chest, her pale hands resting on his muscular tanned chest. The man could see her dirty blonde hair falling down over her pale eyes, she looked so tired and he found it almost cute.

"Morning, Adam." Hayley glanced up at him through her hair, her pale eyes landing on his tanned face. She sighed and kissed his bare chest, moving her legs around as the duvet became more tangled around them. Adam's eyes were hazel, his hair brown and cut short into a style that made him look like he was in the Army.

"Anything on those people you're watching?" Adam asked, he flipped over her in one careful movement and felt the sheets tangle around his legs. He gently took hold of her hands and pinned them to the bed, his face inches away from her own.

"They aren't just people, Adam." Hayley snapped, her pale eyes landing on his as she glared at him. Adam flinched, he could see the deep cuts around her eyes and her face looked completely pale. He sighed and leaned down to kiss her neck, Hayley sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes slowly.

"Hayley, you need to stop working." Adam muttered against her neck, he sent more pleasurable sensations travelling down her neck as she moaned softly. He slowly looked up at her, his thumb running across her knuckles. "I know this is important for you, but I can't let you get ill."

Hayley swallowed and moved her hands away, she moved away from Adam and sat up with the sheets tangled around her body. "Just leave it Adam, I'll be fine. Did you see Aaron this morning?"

Adam sighed and rested against the headboard, pulling his dressing gown only over his waist. "Yeah, he left home. You can go to him, just don't freak out that dead family of your's."

Hayley snapped her head around at Adam and glared at him. "_Fuck _off Adam, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." she pulled the sheets with her and stormed around to find her clothes, as soon as she was dressed she carried on snapping at him. "At least I'm trying to help my family, instead you're too busy bedding me. So you can _fuck _off." with a lasting glare, she stormed from his flat.

X

"Watch out." Aaron hissed, tugging on Hayley's sleve. Hayley span around and fired off a shot, shooting down one of the creatures. She figured it was wounded, but it was gone in a flash. It screeched again and Hayley snapped her head in that direaction.

"What the _frick_ was that?" Hayley asked, moving to the side and standing beside Aaron. Her back to the wall. Hayley gritted her teeth, her pale eyes snapping around to Will.

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of that." Will snarled, raising his gun towards one of the corridors. Hayley's breathing was heavy and so was Aaron's from beside her, Hayley looked towards him and Adam and Will stormed past.

"It doesn't sound friendly." Adam muttered, dropping his shotgun to his waist level. Hayley flinched slightly, wishing that Adam wouldn't do that. If he dropped his weapon, she'd have to pay for it.

"Why isn't your gun raised?" Anna demanded, Hayley glanced towards the woman in heels. She raised her eyebrow at her footwear, choosing to ignore it at this sort of time.

"Guys. What do we know?" Savannah asked, her voice barely being heard. She dropped in beside Hayley, she slowly carefully lowered her weapon. Everyone apart from Will lowered their weapons, looking towards Savannah.

"Here's hoping you knew." Anna whispered, balancing her weapon back into the belt of her dress. Hayley and everyone else stared at Savannah, wanting for some nerdy answer the woman could come up with.

"I'm not entirely sure how a anomaly can go back to the exact day Hayley's parents move to New York when she needed it to." Savannah admitted, titling her head to the side. Hayley sighed, looking over her shoulder at the anomaly Adam, Aaron and Will were stood in front of. "But I have an idea."

Without any warning, there was a loud bang. Hayley noticed out of the corner of her eye, a spark is set off from Aaron's EPD and he yelped loudly.

"Yep, hurry up about that Savannah." Aaron snapped, Hayley's head snapped around to stare at him. He pulled back his hand from the weapon, wincing in pain and covering one hand over the other. His EMD dropped to the ground and Hayley had a matter of seconds to quickly look around, nothing.

"Aaron." Hayley shrieked in a hushed whisper, rushing forward towards him quickly.

"I'm fine, just a shock." Aaron gritted his teeth, still holding his hand tightly. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay, let me take a look." Hayley whispered, gently taking Aaron's hand. She'd noticed it was already bruised, to her it looked a little burnt. Hayley sighed, running her thumb over his knuckles. "Where's the Medical kit?"

"Here." Will called, Hayley turned around and catched the Medical kit that was thrown at her. Hayley nodded to Will, turning back to Aaron.

X

"The EPD buzzed Aaron's hand?" Savannah asked, leaning over to take a look at Aaron's hand. Hayley rolled her eyes, gently moving the bandage over Aaron's hand careful not to hurt him.

"No, Savannah. The EPD grew a toungue and licked my hand, what does it look like." Aaron snapped, wincing from the burn. Hayley stifled a laugh at Aaron, tying the bandage a little tighter.

"Guns can't grow toungue's." Savannah muttered, she earned a glare. "Sorry." she apologized, glancing over her shoulder at the anomalies. "We've got a seriously weird anomaly going on here."

"What's going on in that head of your's, Savannah?" Hayley asked, turning her attention towards the geek. Savannah sighed and shook her head.

"It won't work." Savannah admitted, Hayley slowly looked up at him from Aaron's hand. "I mean, it might take out the creatures. But, it doesn't mean we can go back."

"If it saves lives, shouldn't that be worth it?" Aaron asked, he looked upwards at Savannah and Hayley lost all concentration on Aaron's hand.

"It might change a couple of things." Savannah bit her bottom lip, Hayley frowned and darted her eyes towards the anomaly.

"Like if we went back, I could see my parents and brother. But it would mess up time and what was meant to be?" Hayley asked, she slowly leaned upwards. Hayley's staring at the anomaly whilst talking. "But, like Aaron's said. Wouldn't it save all of our lives and the public from the creatures?"

"I'll leave you to think about it." Savannah nodded, she stood up. Hayley nodded towards him and turned her attention back to Aaron's flinching hand once Savannah shut the Medi bay office door behind herself.

"Stop moving." Hayley ordered, leaning over more into Aaron to keep his hand in one place. Aaraon raised his eyebrow at her, surprised that she was the one throwing orders at him. "I mean it." her orders don't seem to work on him, she growled at him feeling his hand twitch in her own.

Hayley moved over towards him on the chair he was sat on, pinning his hand out in front of her. She swung her leg around his waist, straddling his lap. Aaron grinned at you, his eyes shining. "Stay still." for the rest of the time, Aaron seemed to stay still.

Within minutes Hayley had perfectly bandaged Aaron's burnt hand, keeping him perfectly still throughout the whole time she'd fixed up his hand. Aaron took her hand, leading her through to the main room again. Hayley spent half an hour getting her equipment ready for Savannah's plan, she finally stood in front of the anomaly.

"I'll keep an eye out if I bang into any of you within another anomaly, I'll see you soon." Hayley smiled, she sighed as her blue eyes paled. She stepped through the shimmers of light, no longer feeling her friend's eyes on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews! Don't worry Gem, Hayley's still creepy. I won't tell you what happens and no problem for the mention SandyLeePotts;)**

"Sorry, what?" Ciaran asked his voice barely heard as he stared at his wife. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, he gently pressed a hand to his wife's forehead.

Sophie sighed in frustration and slapped his hand away, almost knocking off his wedding ring. "Ciaran, I'm fine. I'm feeling fine."

"You don't seem fine," Ciaran frowned, he shook his head. "Are you ill?"

Sophie growled at him and stormed towards the kitchen. "I'm not mad!" she yelled, she slammed the door in his face. Sophie sighed loudly, her knuckles grazing the kitchen counter. She turned on the tap, the water ran into the sink. Sophie sighed deeply, her head dunking towards the water. She ran her wet hands over her face, the water sinking into her skin. Sophie had a million things running through her mind, was she going mad? Was she starting to get ill? Or was this real? _The woman _didn't seem horrible, she seemed gentle and soft towards Sophie. But why wasn't Ciaran seeing the woman? Or Gemma? Sophie thought, Tobias had seen _the woman_. Was that why he cried every time he'd gone to nursery? She didn't know. Why was this woman following them around? She wanted to find out, but who would believe her?

"I believe you." Ciaran's voice filled the room, Sophie sighed and stayed facing the kitchen counter. "I believe you, because I love you. The day I married you, I promised to turn to you in need. To turn to you, to help you. To turn to you, to trust you. I trust you and I believe you, you just have to show me." he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, Sophie smiled. She turned around, she moved forward and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Ciaran smiled and rested his forehead onto Sophie's, his hands perfectly resting around her waist.

Sophie sighed happily, her eyes falling to a close as her forehead rested against Ciaran's. "I'm so glad you said that, I will show you. Some how." she didn't move, she didn't want to.

Ciaran slowly trailed his hands up towards Sophie's hair, tangling his hands in her hair as he pressed his lips to her's. "I love you." he muttered, his lips pressing to her soft lips again.

"I love you." Sophie muttered against his lips, she moved her hands down to his waist and tugged on the waistband of his jeans.

"Someone's in the mood for it." Ciaran smirked, he kissed his wife again. He felt Sophie's nails lightly trail down the back of his neck and into his shirt, in one swift movement she pulled his shirt over his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Her eyes flicked to his, locking for a few lasting seconds before her eyes travelled down his muscular chest and abs.

"Just, come here." Sophie ordered, she grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands ran through his hair, she felt Ciaran's hands beginning to roll up her shirt. She smirked against his lips, kissing him again. The kiss slowed down, becoming more romantic and lasting than fast and quick. Sophie kissed his bottom lip, their lips clashing together slowly. Ciaran pushed her back gently, her shirt being pulled off and set onto the floor. They staggered upstairs, still tangled in kisses.

X

"Maybe it is time to call the others, I would love to see Amy." Sophie sighed happily, she stared up at the ceilling. She laid her head onto her husband's chest, the sheets tangled inbetween their bodies.

"We should call them, you still have Amy's number," Ciaran muttered into her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. He ran circles around her arm with one hand and used the other to run gently through her hair. "We need to find out what is going on."

Sophie smiled and moved over the top of her husband, the sheets moving with her. "We do, I'll give them a call now." she smiled, she kissed him twice. She slowly pulled away from her husband, rolling off of the bed without the sheets. She swayed her hips as she walked away, she smirked knowing that Ciaran's eyes were on her.

Sophie reached the living room, pulling on her white rope and pulling it tightly around her body. She sat on the sofa, her legs crossed over the other. She leant forward over the coffee table, picking up the home phone. Sophie flipped through the contacts and punched in Amy's number, it rang and rang before Amy had answered.

_Sophie?_

"Hey Amy."

_Soph! Three things, Hi! How are you and Ciaran? How's New York and your sex life? How's Tobias and Gemma?_

"Amy, breath," Sophie laughed, she shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, so is Ciaran. New York is amazing, but freaky. Tobias is doing well and Gemma's looking after him right now."

_Good, I'm glad. Why is New York freaky? Oh my god, you and Ciaran just slept together. Why have you called? Is there something wrong?_

"No, no. Of course not," Sophie smiled at her concern and stood up, she walked around the living room to keep herself amused as she pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder. Of course, she had to keep hold of her dressing gown in case it fell loose and some pervert was looking through the window. "New York is freaky for reasons, yes we just did sleep together and it was fantastic. He's still so good in bed, it's unbelievable. Anyway, enough of that. I need you to take a flight to New York, we're bringing the team back together. The anomalies, we think. Are appearing again and showing future versions of our children to us."

_Really? Oh my days, I'll be down soon. I'll tell Michael and we will pack straight away. Thanks for calling, it was nice hearing from you Soph._

Sophie smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "It was nice speaking to you Amy, I'll see you soon and don't forget Will and Savannah."

_I won't, now get back into bed with that sexy husband of yours._

The line went dead and Sophie's eyebrow's shot up, she laughed and shook her head. She headed back to the bedroom, a grin on her face as the thoughts of the team might be getting back together crossed her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Thanks to my reviwews guys. This is the last one until I come back on Monday night, so enjoy! xD**

"This is such a weird place," Sophie muttered, she crossed her arms against her chest as she shivered. Her blonde hair flew in her face, her beautiful eyes staring at the nursery. She could feel the wind flowing through her hair and she could hear, Amy, Michael, Riley and Xavier unloading the SUV trucks with weapons. Ciaran stood next to her, his EPD strap held firmly against his massive shoulder. "I really don't like it."

Ciaran softly kissed her cheek, holding his hand on the strap of his EPD. "Don't worry about it, we will find out what's going on. There's enough evidence, you were acting weird since we picked Tobias up from nursery." he sighed and moved away from her, seconds away from being hit in the face by his wife's hair. The flap of a leather black collar flew up in Ciaran's face, he rolled his eyes. Riley stepped in next to him, holding up a silver case with his EPD in it. His body had become more muscular, he was more of a man. He wore a black leather jacket and a tight matching tank top underneath, his jeans matching his boots. Ciaran looked down, he could see Riley's golden wedding ring around his finger. He'd married a woman he met down the gym, her name was Jenna Robinson. Well, now it was Jenna Anderson. They'd been together for years, but not as long as Sophie and Ciaran had been. His hair was shorter and his eyes had grown darker, the last time Ciaran had seen his brother was when he had his daughter. Anna.

"So this is the place?" Riley asked, he pulled the heavy case up onto his shoulder and pointed towards the nursery. "It doesn't look Paranormal Activity sort of, look." he frowned, Ciaran rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

Sophie shook her head and stared at the nursery. "Oh my days, Riley. Shut up." she growled at him, she turned to Ciaran and grabbed the EPD in his waist belt. "Guys, let's go find out what the hell this woman wants."

X

Michael and Ciaran jumped to their feet, the strangled cry was coming from upstairs. Most people with any sense would run away, but Michael and Ciaran ran towards the screaming that echoed in the nursery's dark hallways. Their EPD's held high as they turned the corner, Ciaran spat the blood from his mouth onto the wall. The split lip had collided with a door slamming into his face, it was as if something was running from them but at the same time something was coming. Something was chasing both Michael and Ciaran in the shadows, and they couldn't see what. The power cut just over forty five mintues ago, leaving them to run around like headless chicken's in a creepy nursery. The team had spilt up, Michael and Ciaran on the bottom floor on the right corridor. Sophie and Amy on the bottom floor on the left corridor and Riley and Xavier on the top floor, covering all of the corridors. Michael and Ciaran took the stairs two at a time, Ciaran ran into the door and slammed the heavy door open with his massive shoulder. It swung open, the Irishmen came to a halt. Michael stood beside him, the two men's weapons raised in the darkness. Sweat, adrenalin and blood went straight into their noses. All that was heard was a slight hum, almost a singing hum and that's what made Ciaran and Michael stop dead. It was like something, or someone was singing to them but humming.

Ciaran swallowed and felt the drop of sweat run down his face from his matted and drenched in sweat hair. "Riley?" he asked, edging closer to the sound. The humming became louder, Ciaran's eyes searched quickly around the dark room. Michael followed him silently, his breathing heavy and quick. Ciaran's eyes snapped to a far off wall, a slik shadow passed and the strangled cry was heard again. "Ri-" he was cut off as Michael's huge hand wrapped around his mouth, pulling him back against a wall.

Michael pushed Ciaran against the wall around the corner from the actual screaming and strangled cries, he pressed his back to the wall and hissed into Ciaran's ear. "I know that's your brother but my brother is in there to, now you either shut up and follow my lead or we go straight back down stairs and ask for back up. This is our job, it's three in the morning. And I want to find out what the hell is going on down here, now take this torch. Shut up, and follow me." he pressed the black torch into Ciaran's chest, Michael drew the dripping red sweat from his forehead with his arm and switched on the torch. The two of them, slowly but quietly moved towards the room again.

X

_The floor below, left corridor._

The screaming and strangled cries could be heard from the bottom floor, Sophie and Amy had both heard the slamming of heavy boots running up into the top floor so they'd decided to not go up there. Although the thought of their husband's up there made the two women feel sick with nausea that anything could happen, but they could get through this. They were a team, they are a team.

"Stay behind me." Sophie muttered, she lifted a shaking hand into the darkness as the lights flicked on and off. Her EPD pointing into the hallways. Amy stood behind her, her left hand clanged to her sister's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Amy whimpered slightly as another strangled cry came from upstairs. "What if that's Michael and Ciaran?"

Sophie swallowed and held back her tears, the sweat gripping around her EPD as the palm of her hands soaked themselves in sweat. "Don't think like that, everything will be fine. Trust me Amy, just like always."

"I trust you, belive me. I do." Amy muttered, the sweat dripped from her greasy blonde hair. They moved forward in silence, their torch's shining in each corridor. The air was thick with sweat and blood, they could smell it from upstairs. The two women pulled short and appallad faces by the smell, they ignored it and quickly moved through into the next corridor. Sophie swallowed, the lights were flashing on and off. The smell of sweat had quickly changed to the smell of blood as Sophie placed her shining torch into her mouth and took Amy's hand. Only, she couldn't find Amy's hand. Sophie quickly span around, to be met with a face of blood. Amy wasn't there, she was gone and all Sophie could do was run. The last thing she heard, the last thing she thought she would ever hear was.

Amy Becker's screams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews guys, I hope the last one creeped you out. And I lied, this is the last one. :P**

_Top floor, corridor one._

"The 4th Of April, The 4th of April. The 4th of April." the croaking voice sang, the loud screaming and snarls could be heard from the top floor.

Both Michael and Ciaran's head snapped around at each other, they stared at each other with wide eyes at the singing voice. Michael swallowed deeply, he'd realised what date that was and by the look on Ciaran's face he knew as well. On reaction of Michael's anger, Ciaran grabbed his shoulder hard and pushed him to the floor. The two of them slid to the floor, Ciaran's torch flicked to the right and Michael's to the left.

"Oh my god," Michael cried quitley, his head slamming against the damp walls. "That's Amy's birthday, that's my Amy's birthday. That's my wife's birthday."

"Daddy, daddy. We cried for daddy, daddy. Daddy lost mummy, daddy didn't know what to do. Daddy lost his wife and daddy's ready to loose his life." the voice croaked, the singing became louder and Ciaran's eyes stared straight into Michael's tear stained eyes. The humming began again, from around the corner. Michael swallowed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see what _they_ had did to his wife. Ciaran jammed his eyes shut, praying to himself that Sophie would be okay. One eye cracked open and he caught sight of _the woman_, she held Amy by the collar of her blood stained jacket. Ciaran yelped in terror, backing up and grabbing Michael by the shoulder. He swallowed and felt his own tears staning his eyes as Amy's limp body fell to the ground in a heap of blood.

"Dad!" _the woman _screamed, she looked straight at Ciaran and put out her limp arms for him. "Daddy! Daddy! Save me! I'm Hayley Anderson! Read the walls! Don't trust Uncle Riley! Please help me dad! Don't be scared! Please save me daddy!" she screamed the last parts at him, _the woman _vanished into the shimmers of light as Ciaran stumbled back in shock and smacked his head on the hard floor as it knocked him out cold.

X

"This is hopeless." Xavier hissed, slamming his fists against the damp walls. His eyes searched the small blood damped box room, there was no way out. He growled and looked towards Riley.

"Maybe they've gone." Riley suggested, he continually stared through the hole in the door. Xavier glared at the back of his head.

"I doubt it." Xavier snorted, he removed the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "I think they've been here the whole time. They just don't want to be found."

"Oh, trust me," Riley sighed deeply, he stared out of the door and a sickening smirk raised across his lips. "They don't."

"What the hell does that-" Xavier began, in utter confusion as he stared at Riley's head. He could smell Riley's sweat and blood mixed together, it smelt odd. Not like anyone else's blood and sweat.

"Shut up," Riley snapped, he could see _the woman _advance towards the door. He wasn't scared, he didn't fear her. He didn't fear any of them and he knew exactly why.

"What's the date tomorrow?" Xavier asked, slumping down the wall as he pulled out a picture of his best friend.

"The 4th. Why?" Riley asked, the smirk vanished from his lips and he turned to his friend.

"Oh," Xavier muttered, he stared down at the picture. "Nothing."

The two men's head shot up, the only thing heard was the croaking singing of _the woman _and the strangled cries of.

Michael Becker.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I've been away to get my head cleared. Thank you to my reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

_Bottom floor._

"Ciaran!" Sophie screamed, she raised her gun at every corner she turned. Her screams and voice echoed down the hallway, which meant every door in the nursery was open. Sophie's sweat dropped slowly from her forehead, the lights around her flickering on and off she had the urge to slam her eyes shut and run away. But she couldn't, she needed to find her husband.

Sophie stormed down each corner, firing off a shot as she smelt the blood and sweat up her strong sented nose. She heard a voice, no; it was a hum. Sophie frowned and swallowed deeply, she slowly came to a halt at the end of the corridor. The hum had gotten closer, she carefully stepped forward and raised her EPD. There she was. Amy, rocking back and forth humming to a certain song. Sophie didn't let her tears force themselves out of her eyes, instead she moved forward and lowered herself in front of her baby sister.

"Amy?" Sophie asked, she swallowed and whipped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Amy slowly looked up and stopped humming, she stared at her sister. Only, Amy looked perfectally normal.

"Soph." Amy swallowed, her voice croaking. "This is the real me. Don't trust Riley. Read the walls. Don't trust Riley. Find Ciaran and tell him Hayley, Adam, Will, Savannah, Anna and Aaron are real. They're looking for him. Tell him not to be scared, leave me here I'll find my way out." she muttered, Sophie stared at her with wide eyes. "Trust me Soph. Not Riley. Find Ciaran tell him and read the walls for the truth."

Sophie nodded and kissed her baby sister's forehead. "I'll make them pay Amy." she growled and took off down the corridor.

X

_Top Floor._

Ciaran's body felt limp. He felt limp. His right leg dragged along after him, his hands grabbed the edge of the stained blood walls. He muttered Sophie's name over and over again, wanting her to turn the corner and stop him from his lucid imagination. His breathing became heavy, the weight of his leg pulling him down as it was crushed by a heavy door. He couldn't find Michael, the sweat was dripping from his shirt around his neck and chest. Down his forehead and along the back of his neck, he spat the blood from his mouth to the floor and started to hear the humming. He swallowed deeply and turned the corner, the lights flickerd on and off. There he was, Michael. Ciaran swallowed back his fear as he watched his brother in law rocking back and forth, humming the same noise as _the woman _had.

"Michael?" Ciaran mumbled, he slowly dragged himself towards him. Michael looked up, he looked perfectly normal. The Irishmen slowly lowered himself to Michael's leavel and stared at him. "Are you alright?" he asked, swallowing back his fear once Michael grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him.

"Read the walls. Don't trust Riley. Find Sophie and tell her Hayley, Adam, Will, Savannah, Anna and Aaron are trying to find her. Don't ask who they are. Just tell Soph." Michael muttered into his ear, his breath running down Ciaran's ear. The Irishmen nodded slowly.

"I'll do my best, good luck Michael." Ciaran nodded slowly, he clapped Michael's shoulder and vanished into the darkness.

X

_Bottom Floor._

Sophie walked the hallow corridors as the darkness swallowed her, her EPD firmly gripped against the sweaty palms of her hands. _On, off. On, off_. The lights contuined to flick. One drop of sweat travelled down Sophie's eyebrow, all the way to her cheek and along her neck. She swallowed and turned the corridor, checking it carefully before she turned to one of the blood stained walls.

"Read the walls." Sophie muttered, she patted herself around her belt to find her torch. "Bingo." she whispered to herself, carefully and quietly she pulled the torch from her belt.

"Maybe I should get that for you." an Irish accent muttered into Sophie's ear, his strong muscular arms wrapping around her waist. She sighed with relief and almost jumped on him from how good it felt to see him, Sophie turned to him and threw her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ciaran muttered into her neck, his shaking hands finding a place around his wife's waist.

"Thank god you're okay." Sophie muttered, her arms beginning to get tighter around his neck. "I was so worried." she swallowed, gulping down her tears. Sophie glanced down at his leg and swallowed, her grip pulling him closer. Ciaran smiled slightly and lifted his wife's chin to be met by her smiling face, their eyes locked. Within seconds Ciaran's lips were on Sophie's, his hands gently wrapping around her waist and he could feel Sophie's hands in his hair as they kissed.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you." Ciaran muttered against her lips, his arms wrapped tightly around her in case anything took her away from him. "I love you." he whispered onto her lips, his eyes slowly closed once Sophie's did and their forehead's rested against each others.

"I love you." Sophie muttered against his lips, her breathing heavy from their kiss. "I need to tell you about Hayley, Adam, Will, Savannah, Anna and-"

Ciaran raised his hand, following Sophie's breath as he placed his finger on her lips. "Shhh." he muttered, his hand resting around the back of her neck. "I know, we both know. Michael and Amy told us."

"At least we're together." Sophie sighed with relief, her hands tugging on the collar of Ciaran's shirt as if he would just disappear.

"I know," Ciaran muttered, his smile visable. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, now let's find out what they meant by look at the walls."

Sophie swallowed and nodded, her fingers entwining with Ciaran's as her husband let go of her. She passed over her torch, catching on that he'd lost his. "I don't know what they meant, Amy just said look at the walls."

Ciaran nodded and swallowed deeply, his thumb running over Sophie's knuckles as he switched on the torch. "Michael said that to." he squinted his eyes at the wall, nothing but blood. He searched all over the wall and noticed a loose ending at the corner of the wall, he slowly walked over and still held Sophie's hand around his. "Help me peel this back."

Sophie nodded slowly and leaned up, she let go of his hand and placed the torch in his mouth. The two of them slowly peeled back the walls. "Oh my god." she breathed, catching sight of what they saw.

Ciaran stared at the backing paper, his eye's wide. "It's the future ARC."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! Gemma, Tobias is back at the penthouse with your character xD**

_Twelve hours later._

"Here." Ciaran muttered into his wife's ear, he leaned off of the damp blood stained wall and pulled off his jacket. Sophie shivered from beside him and snuggled into her husband's side, he gently moved the jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his left arm over her shoulder to pull her closer. Sophie pulled it tighter over herself, sharing her body heat with Ciaran.

"T- thank you." Sophie mumbled into his neck, her cold face warmed up to Ciaran's instantly. "I can't b- believe how cold it is."

Ciaran cuddled up to his wife, his warm breath lighting her cold cheek. "Shhh. I'll hold you." he whispered into her ear, he held her tight to keep her warm and soon enough she fell asleep. Ciaran smiled down at his wife and softly kissed her blonde hair, he didn't care that it was greasy. He'd love her no matter what.

Ciaran sighed deeply, the confusion that this nursery was the future ARC. It had to be, it was the ARC's future symbol Lester had showed him a sneak peak of. He ran a hand gently through his wife's hair, he held the torch with his other hand and aimed it at the wall. The ARC. Simple, but drew with blood. What did it mean? That the ARC was dead? The ARC workers were dead? He didn't know, but he intended to find out. He jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps, it startled him because there was no humming and no croaking singing voices. Ciaran frowned and turned his head to the left, standing there was a rather tall woman. Her blonde long curly hair reached her waist, it was cut professionally. Her eyes were blue, so much like Sophie's. He swallowed deeply and knew he could trust her because she wasn't humming, nor singing.

"Is she hurt?" the woman asked, she moved forward as her heels clacked onto the flooring. Ciaran merely shook his head and looked down at his wife, he felt the woman crouch down beside him and watched as she ran a hand through Sophie's hair. "She's sleeping. Listen," the woman looked up at Ciaran and removed her hand from Sophie's hair, he looked up slowly. "I'm real. Those things that are humming and singing, do look like us. But their not us, their future versions of us that are dead way before our time. Riley Anderson created them. Read the walls and it will tell you the truth. Keep your wife safe and never let your son near _the woman _who looks like me."

Ciaran frowned. "Us? What do you mean, us?" he asked with a frown, the woman next to him just looked at him.

"Just, us. My name is Hayley. The others are Will, Savannah, Anna, Aaron and Adam." Hayley smiled slightly and pulled out a locket, she placed it around Sophie's neck and stood up. "Do not open that, I repeat do not open that until you find Xavier, Michael and Amy." she nodded at him and stepped around the corner, her footsteps vanishing around the corridor.

Ciaran nodded slowly and looked down at the locket around Sophie's neck, it was silver and in a shape of a heart. He looked back up and aimed his torch at the wall, the letters had changed. He swallowed deeply, his eyes were wide in fear at the blood stained letters.

T

I

M

E

T

O

D

I

E

S

O

P

H

I

E

A

N

D

C

I

A

R

A

N

A

N

D

E

R

S

O

N.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! **

_Bottom floor, left corridor._

Ciaran swallowed, the quite voice of his own hum blocking out the rest of the humming and croaking singing. He swallowed and held one of his hands through Sophie's, she was starting to wake up. He bent over and pressed a kiss into his wife's hair, he sat back up against the damp wall and watched Sophie press her back into him waking herself up.

"I love you." Sophie muttered, Ciaran simply smiled down at her. He gently lifted up her chin, his lips connecting with Sophie's.

"I love you." Ciaran muttered against her lips, he brushed a strand of her curly long blonde hair from her face and behind her ear. "We need to move, come on." he muttered, kissing her once more before he stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist to keep her safe and close. "We can find Xavier, Michael and Amy sounded like they could get out themselves and maybe get back-up." he muttered into her ear, he held the torch in his other hand and flicked it around the dark dust-filled room.

"Key rules." Sophie grunted, the smell of sweat and blood moving underneath her nose. She moved her arm around her husband's neck, leaning half of her weight on him. Her weight was full of weakness and tiredness, even though she carried on because she was strong and so brave. "Don't trust Riley. Find Xavier. We've read the walls. Get back up and get this nursery closed down to help the public."

Ciaran swallowed and nodded, slowly moving forward with his wife as he watched her raise her EPD at every shadow. "We should of realised. Three nursery school teachers gone missing. Do you think Tobias saw Hayley?"

Sophie frowned and looked up at her husband, watching a drop of sweat run down his neck. "Who's Hayley?"

Ciaran shook his head and swallowed, turning a corner and flashing the light. Nothing. "No one, it doesn't matter." he muttered, flashing the torch in every corner. Sophie looked at him sternly. "I'll tell you later, when we're out of here."

Sophie simply nodded, and kept quite for the rest of the walk. The married couple came to a halt at the end of the corridor, looking left and right. The light's, _on, off. On, off. _Sophie swallowed deeply, whiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Ciaran took a deep breath, the torch shining to the right.

"It's happening again." Sophie mumbled into her husband's shoulder, not wanting to look at _the woman. _Ciaran frowned, his eyes facing into the corridor. _That wasn't the lights. _

Ciaran looked down at his wife, kissing into her hair. "Don't worry, it isn't the lights. It's not happening again." he muttered, tracing her arm gently with his thumb.

Sophie frowned and looked up at him, confusion written across her face. "What's happening?"

"Look." Ciaran smiled slightly and pointed towards a sound, the sound of wind. Sophie would of smiled at his smile, but she didn't understand what he was smiling about until she looked. "An anomaly."

Sophie squinted her eyes, the anomaly was buldging and it looked so much bigger than they used to be. "Wait a second." she muttered, her eyes catching sight of a huge creature figure. "There's something coming through."

Ciaran swallowed and grabbed Sophie's hand, turning her around and pushing her slightly. He looked back at the anomaly as a large, massive-toothed creature jumped from the anomaly. Ciaran swallowed even more, the creature snarled and hissed at him. He grabbed his wife's hand and ran with her, the creature pounding after them.

"Never a dull moment."

X

"What are these things?" Xavier asked running from the other side of Ciaran, firing blindly across the walls. Ciaran backed up into Xavier and jumped, he was firing blindly at the ceilings and Xavier kept on coughing at the dust falling.

"We haven't got a god damn clue!" Sophie yelled, she fired off a shot and the blue pulse flew past Xavier's head. It hit the creature in front of them, the creature snarled at them and vanished in the hollow, singing and humming corridors.

"Have you killed any yet?" Ciaran demanded, yelling around the corridors as his voice echoed. He balanced the EPD perfectly, the recoil pad jammed into the top right side of his chest by his shoulder. He fired at each creature in turn as they emerged towards them from the dark hollow corridors, the pules fired and injured the creature once again. The three of them fired, moving forward and recharging as quickly as they could.

"No!" Sophie yelled, Ciaran swallowed at the sound of the EPD's being fired all around him. He wished he'd bought some earmuffs.

"Hurry up and kill the _fucking_ things then!" Ciaran yelled, he fired again and again. The EPD hammered into his shoulder, he jumped violently but carried on firing at the creatures up ahead.

"Swap!" Xavier yelled, Ciaran and Sophie flung themselves around the corridor again and stood pressed against the walls.

"You okay, baby?" Sophie asked, her breathing heavy and she looked at Ciaran. She looked just as terrified as him.

"Let's take these son of a bitches." Ciaran snarled, he nodded towards Sophie. She grinned and the both of them swung around from the corridor, only to be met with thick layers of dust and shadows of creatures. "Shit." he muttered.

"What now genius?" Xavier asked, he almost snapped at Ciaran but Sophie covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Shut up." Sophie muttered, she squinted her eyes into the thick dust. Xavier soon was quiet once Sophie removed her hand, Ciaran raised his EPD and aimed. "It's silent."

The sound of humming and singing appeared, Sophie cringed. Xavier shared a glance with Ciaran, the two men turning back to back against each side of Sophie. The footsteps were louder, the humming and singing appearing behind them. _On, off. On, off. _The lights flickered, Ciaran took Sophie's hand gently as she whimpered at the sight and noise. Xavier muttered something along the line's of 'Spoke to soon.' The wind in the room had picked up and so did the speed of the lights, the humming and the croaking singing had gotten closer. Sophie whimpered, pulling back Ciaran into the corridor with Xavier. Her eyes jammed shut, she could feel the wind behind her. Within seconds, four things happened.

Sophie screamed.

An anomaly appeared.

The singing and humming changed to quick and quite whispers.

Xavier forced himself to the floor.

"Sophie!" Ciaran yelled, the horror written across his stunned face. The tears spilled and stained his cheeks, a creature had grabbed Sophie's foot and was already pulling her through the anaomly backwards. Ciaran pushed himself forward and went to grab Sophie's hand, but it was too late. Sophie screamed loudly, her tears staining her cheeks.

"I love you Ciaran Gideon Anderson!" Sophie screamed, feeling the tight teeth around her right leg.

"I love you Sophie Sarah Anderson!" Ciaran roared, fallling to the floor in tears as his wife's body was quickly pulled through the anomaly. "I will find you!" he cried, his head smacking the floor as the anaomly swallowed his wife and disappeared. He cried silently to himself, not being able to move at all from the upset and sadness that filled his aching heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews, you really are awesome! :D**

_Through the anomaly, the future._

"She's awake." a man from Sophie's right smiled at her, Sophie's eyes moved towards the man's face. The last thing she could remember was blacking out, not waking up in front of six young adults. The man had a lopsided smile, that showed none of his teeth. His eyes were brown and his hair was strawberry blonde that looked almost ginger, his face was slightly pale and he was wearing a grey vest over a big build with matching jeans.

"Don't startle her with your creepy smile, Will," a woman from Sophie's top right sighed, rolling her eyes and smacking Will around the back of his head. The woman had short curly hair that reached her shoulders, her blue eyes shining and her white straight teeth lighting up when she smiled. She wore a blue blouse and a black jacket over the top, matching her skirt and high heels. "That's enough to scare her anyday."

The man, or rather Will glared at the woman. "Shut up, Hayley. At least I didn't freak my family out just to get them here."

Hayley glared at him. "That wasn't my fault and you know it wasn't Will, we did this to make a deal with Riley. Luckily we won."

Sophie frowned, her eyes looking up at Will and Hayley as she laid back on the medical bed. The room was small, with an air-locked door and small windows. It was a box. "Deal with Riley? What on earth are you going on about?" she asked, staring up at Will and Hayley.

Another man to Sophie's left sighed loudly, his muscular arms folding across his massive chest. "Okay. Guys, shut up. Your freaking her out over the information we've got. In two hours, I want everyone out of here so Hayley can inform Sophie on what's going on." he puffed out his red cheeks, Sophie frowned and looked to him quickly. "Don't worry, don't panic. We're not going to hurt you." he smiled warmly at her, Sophie slowly nodded and took in the appearance of what the man looked like. His eyes were grey, a dark grey. His hair was black, flat and ordinary. He was muscular and his smile told Sophie she could trust him, he wore a grey leather jacket and matching skinny jeans and shoes. "I'm Adam. Adam Madden. I know weird name, but I got used to it. This is Hayley, Hayley Anderson. Don't be alarmed by the name." he smiled at Sophie and pointed towards the woman hovering over Sophie. Adam then pointed to the man next to Hayley. "That's Will, Will Becker." he smiled down at Sophie, Will grinned and nodded towards her. Adam merely rolled his eyes and pointed towards the three others hovered over Sophie, the first woman had blonde bright hair and beautifully coloured blue eyes. She looked so much like Amy. "That's Savannah. Savannah Becker." he nodded, Savannah grinned down at Sophie. Sophie smiled slightly, and looked towards the man and woman stood the other side of Savannah. Adam pointed towards a man with brown light hair, his eyes blue and his style mad. "That's my brother. Aaron. Aaron Madden." he nodded towards Aaron. The man shrugged, Sophie ignored him and looked towards the woman.

"Who's this?" Sophie asked, she smiled at the woman. She had long brown curly hair, her eyes brown and her dress sense like Sophie's.

"I'm Anna. Anna Anderson." Anna smiled sweetly, Sophie nodded and smiled back up at her.

"Again, don't be alarmed by the name. Hayley will explain later, you need to get some rest." Adam smiled, he nodded towards the others who escaped from the room. Adam looked towards Sophie, he smiled and closed the door behind him.

X

_Two years ago._

"_Happy one year anniversary, angel." Ciaran smiled, leaning over from the picnic to press a kiss to his wife's cheek. Sophie smiled and giggled, her legs spread out on the mat that was above the sandy New York beach. _

"_Happy one year anniversary to you too, babe." Sophie sighed happily, she leant over and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Ciaran smiled and returned the kiss, full of love. "I love you."_

_Ciaran smiled and traced his thumb along Sophie's cheek. "I love you." he stared into her blue beautiful eyes, the reflection of his own eyes staring back at him._

"_I love you." Sophie smiled, she kissed him once more. She grinned at him and moved the picnic out of the way, leaning over him she laid over the top of him. Ciaran grinned and raised his eyebrow's at his wife, his hands found their way around her pregnant waist. Sophie's hands fell each side of Ciaran's head, grinning down at him. "Forever." she muttered, she leant down to kiss him before the baby heavily kicked her. "Ow." she winced, within seconds Sophie's face completely changed._

_Ciaran looked down and swallowed. "Your waters just broke."_

_X_

_Present time, twelve hours later._

"Sophie!" Ciaran roared, sitting up right in his double bed. He swallowed deeply, the tears staining his cheeks. Amy jumped violenty from beside him in the chair, she rubbed her eyes and sat up quickly. She noticed he was sweating, his breathing was heavy and she quickly got up to turn on the light. She was right, he was sweating.

"Nightmare?" Amy asked, she sighed heavily and picked up the wet flannel from his bedside cabinet. Ciaran shook his head and sat himself up, his head resting against the headboard.

"No, no." Ciaran swallowed, he sighed peacefully once Amy pressed the cold flannel to his forehead. "Just dreaming about Soph."

Amy nodded slowly and sat down beside him, making sure the flannel was balanced on his forehead before she did. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- It was our one year anniversary. Soph was pregnant with Tobias. I remember her waters braking on me." Ciaran smiled at the last part, his eyes closing at the coldness on his forehead. "She told me she loved me and I told her I loved her too, one day I will find her. I won't stop, Amy. I will find my wife. I love her too much to believe she's gone. I want her back, Amy." he sighed heavily, his hands beginning to shake. Ciaran frowned once a tiny hand caught his, his eyes slowly opened. Amy was smiling down at the floor, Ciaran frowned and moved his head to look at the hand that caught his. He smiled slightly, Tobias's tiny frame pulled himself up onto the bed.

"Daddy." Tobias smiled, he crawled towards him and rested his head on his father's chest. "I miss mummy too, dada. Your friends will find them. Aunty Amy and Uncle Michael too. Be strong dada." he threw his tiny arms around Ciaran's body, his father smiled and sighed heavily. He wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tight as his eyes slowly closed.

_God, loosing the woman you love hurts._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! I'm going to leave you hanging on what's going to happen to Sophie xD**

Ciaran stood in the kitchen, biting at his bottom lip. He leaned back on his kitchen counter, Amy was cooking dinner for himself and Tobias. Gemma was stood next to him, her own body leaning on the counter. Ciaran glared at Amy as she started to hum to some random song, but those hums he had nightmares about.

"Don't hum." Ciaran ordered, Gemma sighed quietly from beside him and Amy soon shut up. The tension in the room was almost unbearable until their was a loud crash from upstairs, Ciaran's head shot up as well as Amy's did.

"Is it an anomaly?" Gemma asked, her head shooting up towards the stairs as she opened the door.

"Amy, get Xavier and Michael." Ciaran ordered, staring her down. Amy nodded quickly and escaped from the room, Ciaran shot a look towards Gemma.

"Can I come?" Gemma asked, walking after the massive man. Ciaran merely shook his head and opened the front door.

Ciaran sighed and turned to face Gemma, he leant in and kissed her cheek. "Out."

"But -" Gemma sighed loudly, Ciaran shook his head at her once more and she stormed from the house slamming the front door behind her.

Ciaran skipped up the stairs two at a time, recalling that Tobias was with Michael. He reached the top of the stairs and quickly looked around, the lights were on. Ciaran swallowed down his fear for the last encounter with _the woman, _he ignored it and slowly moved towards Sophie's spare room where she used to work. He dived down underneath her desk, slamming his shoulder onto the end of the desk. He ignored the pain and looked around underneath him for the silver case, he caught sight of it and lifted it up onto his knee's. He opened it carefully and pulled out a small EPD, pressing hard down on the button as the charge turned up. He swallowed deeply, closing his eyes. His pale eyes flew open, something was behind the door. He could see the shadow. He slowly stood up and watched the door shudder slightly, but the shadow vanished. Ciaran ignored the pain in his shoulder, biting down on his bottom lip. He pulled open the door to come face to face with a face he'd never thought he'd see again, the man in front of him rested his huge muscular hand on Ciaran's shoulder. Ciaran swallowed and lowered his EPD, taking in the eight sets of faces. Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor, Becker, Jess, Amy and Lester.

"Hello son." Matt smiled, clapping Ciaran hard on his shoulder. Ciaran merely smiled slightly and shot a stern look towards Emily, she ignored him and looked away.

"Let's sort out these family problems later. We have an anomaly to deal with." Amy sighed, she shot a look towards Ciaran who automatically backed down.

Lester pushed his way through to stand in front of Ciaran. "We understand the complications of your loss, Ciaran. But the Minister has agreed to build the ARC again, we're taking over the Army. This time, you'll have the help of your parents out on field. Of course, their will be Military help. But the ARC, needs a leader." he nodded towards Ciaran. The Irishmen slowly nodded, his EPD resting into the back of his trousers.

"Let's get the ARC back up and running, and kill the mother fuckers that killed my wife." Ciaran snarled, pushing his way through the fully blown grins on everyone else's faces.

"Language." Matt snapped, slapping his son around the back of his head. Ciaran winced and held his hand to his head, taking two stairs at a time. Matt smirked at what Ciaran said next.

"Sorry, dad." Ciaran grumbled, yanking open the front door to find Michael, Xavier and Gemma outside. He smirked and made his way towards his father's SUV truck, the others following him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! Your right Gemma, I crapped that up there. Tobias was supposed to be upstairs but then I remembered I couldn't kill him off. xD**

_Twenty Four Hours Later._

"Gemma!" Ciaran yelled his face flushed with anger, searching around his penthouse to find his wedding ring that had accidentally slipped off his finger.

"What?" Gemma asked in an irritated voice, it was six thirty in the morning. She walked out in her pj's, holding a gurgling Tobias in her arms. The small boy snuggled into her, his face in her neck and his tiny arms wrapped around her.

"I can't find my bloody wedding ring." Ciaran snapped, a pillow was lobbed into Gemma's direction before she moved out of the way. And another pillow, she ducked. Another and another, she was surprised how many pillows Ciaran had on the leather black sofa.

Gemma sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, she searched the room with her eyes. Tobias moved his head from her neck, he pointed to the floor. "It's here." she sighed, she crouched down and let Tobias pick the ring up. Gemma smiled slightly and stood up, Ciaran quickly made his way over and took the ring from Tobias. He quickly placed it on his finger and kissed his son's forehead.

"Well done boy," Ciaran smiled, ruffling his son's hair. He turned his attention to Gemma, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Gem." he smiled at his friend and left from the room.

"Don't be late back, Tobias will worry!" Gemma shouted through the door once it slammed shut, although she knew he couldn't hear her. She sighed and vacated back to her room, sitting down with Tobias for the rest of the morning.

X

"Good morning Sir." a young female soldier smiled, she waved at Ciaran as he entered the new ARC It wasn't the Anomaly Research Centre anymore. It was the American Research Centre. Ciaran thought the name was completely pointless, the ARC wasn't even American. It was British, it was just based in America for now. The soldier, Ciaran recalled to be was Private Niki Medyevin, she was apart of the REAT. Russian Emergency Anomaly Transfers, on stand by for the ARC. Niki's hair was short and black that reached her shoulders, her eyes were grey and her skin pale. She was thin, but muscular for a woman soldier. The new ARC, was too techy and had tighter Security than Helen Cutter's face. Ciaran had to use his ID bracelet, using his DNA and facial reorganization; it took about fifteen minutes to get into work. Ciaran merely looked at her, no smile across his face. Ciaran had changed since he lost his wife, hardly smiling and hardly being the man he used to be.

"Get back to work, Medyevin." Ciaran snapped, he pounded towards the ADD. Niki merely glared at him, she shook her head and the Russian woman jogged back to the armoury with the other soldiers that passed her.

Ciaran sighed and took a seat at the ADD, his back hit the soft purple chair. He leaned down and pulled the lever up, to suit his height. His knee's hit the bottom of the ADD's desk, he looked up and hovered his fingers over the keyboard. The keyboard wasn't touch, all you had to do was hover your fingers over it and push down without touching it. He typed fast, each letter typing into the screen. Ciaran looked up and sighed, over ten CCTV camera footage flashed up on the screen. Another thing, the screen wasn't three or two screens. It was just one large, massive screen like a television. He laid back in the chair, tapping but not touching the screen. The screen turned 3D, zooming up on each camera he clicked on.

"What are you doing?" a amused voice asked from behind Ciaran, he violently jumped in the chair and pulled the camera's down into a small box at the bottom of the screen so they were no longer seen.

"Uh, nothing." Ciaran cleared his throat and sat up in the chair, he sat up straight from slouching and looked at the young woman. Her hair was blonde, but slightly brown and it reached her shoulders in curls. Her eyes, were green. She was pale and she wore a tight black dress with a purple belt around it, she wore purple high heels and no make-up. She must be the new field coordinator taking over from Alice and Jess, Ciaran glared at her once his nasty side kicked into his system.

"You must be Ciaran, I'm Jenna. Jenna Abnett." Jenna smiled at him warmly, she held out her hand. Ciaran glanced at her hand and didn't move, he looked back up at her. "Okay then." she muttered, she nodded towards the ADD. "Can I sit down? This is my work space."

Ciaran nodded and stood up. "I'm Ciaran. Ciaran Anderson. Team leader, your boss. Get back to work, I'm going to meet all the new recruits." he snapped at her and walked away, Jenna sighed and pulled up the file of Sophie Anderson.

X

"I'd like to introduce to you, your team leader. Ciaran Anderson." Xavier announced, his voice deep and low. Ciaran moved from the side of the armoury room and stood by Xavier, his arms folded across his massive chest.

"I'm your boss. I'm not your friend, you work for me and your under my name." Ciaran snarled, his eyes darted around the room. Women sat in some rows and men in the other, all of them either hunky or beautiful. The team were stood at the side, the new team of Amy, Michael, Josh, Rhiann and Xavier on one side of the room and on the other side of the room standing up was the original team. Becker, Matt, Emily, Jess, Connor and Abby. "You do as I say and when you're out on field you follow my orders, if you don't you'll find yourself down the job centre." he smirked at the now terrified faces. "Good. I'm glad we have that clear, Captain Xavier Becker is basically my second in command. You don't listen to him, you're sent to me. So behave." he glared at the now scared faces of the new recruits and stood back in line next to Amy.

Xavier sighed and stood back in front of the new recruits. "He's serious. You do as he says and you do as I say. Now, if you work with the creatures you'll be under the name of Amy Becker. Before any of you ask, Amy isn't my wife. She's my brother's wife." he nodded towards Amy, she stepped out next to him and looked into the crowd of people.

"Who ever works with me, I don't bite so don't be afraid of asking me something if you're worried about which creature is ill or injured." Amy smiled warmly, she stepped back next to Ciaran and Xavier almost laughed at the breaths that were un-held around the room.

Xavier looked into the crowd's again. "Anyone who has Michael Becker, my brother. Underneath their ID badges, you will be under his command and under his command only." he nodded towards Michael, the huge man stepped in next to his older brother.

"I'm Michael, Michael Becker. I'm not all bad once you get to know me, I assure you. Xavier is my brother and my father is Captain Hilary Becker, my mother is Jessica Becker and I'm pretty sure anyone who tries to flirt with her my father will brake your bones." Michael laughed deeply, they knew he was joking from his laughing. "But anyway, that's pretty much who I am. I'm married to Amy, Amy Becker. We have two children, Will and Savannah Becker. So if you see any toddlers running around the ARC, don't shoot them they won't harm you." he smiled and stood back in line next to Amy, everyone in the room laughed and started to smile.

Xavier stood in front of the crowd's of people again, pulling Josh Madden and Kaylee Madden with him. "The Private's of the ARC team will be under Kaylee Madden's name." he looked towards Kaylee and ignored the glare from her when he didn't mention her rank.

Kaylee stepped forward. "I am Lance Corporal Kaylee Madden. If you read your ID cards, or badges my name will be underneath your's. It only applies for female soldiers that are Private's. You stick with me out in field. The REAT, the Russian soldiers do not count for this. They have their own part of the ARC to train and take breaks in. I'm married to Josh Madden, I promise he isn't as nerdy as he seems. We have two children, Aaron and Adam Madden. That's pretty much it, back to the Captain."

Xavier nodded towards Kaylee as she stood back in line, he pursed his lips together and turned back to the crowd's of people. "I hope you all understood that, if you're a technician your ID card or badge will read Joshua Madden underneath it." he sighed, Xavier was starting to get bored. Josh smiled at Xavier and stood up straight, his hands joined together around his back.

"As you've already heard, I'm Josh Madden. I'm married to Kaylee and like she said, we have two little boys Adam and Aaron." Josh smiled, the soldiers at the far end of the room sniggered at him before Kaylee glared at them. They soon shut up. "I'm the head anomaly researcher, e.g.; I deal and know the anomalies best. Apart from Connor Temple. Anyway, all researchers are technician's. If my name is under your's, your with me. Which is probably all of you -" he was cut off by Xavier, the bigger man pushed him to the side to stand back next to Kaylee.

Xavier rolled his eyes and smirked. "That's enough from you then." he tried not to laugh when all the women and men in the room started to grin and snigger at Josh. "As you all know," he cleared his throat and turned professional, everyone in the room soon shut up. "We are all here for a reason, the REAT and the new ARC members. Sadly, we lost a core member of the ARC team here in New York. Sophie Sarah Anderson, she was a loving wife and a brilliant mother. She was the daughter of Connor and Abigail Temple and the sister of Amy Becker. She was the wife of your team leader, Ciaran Anderson. We lost her through an anomaly -" he was cut off by the sound of Connor moving towards him, the room fell silent and all eyes were on Connor.

Connor swallowed back his own tears and stood in front of the silent crowd, running a hand through his grey hair. "Sophie was born on September the 14th 2014. She was a beautiful young lady, I never approved of her marriage to Ciaran. Now that she's gone, I regret not accepting their marriage and their choice to have a child together at eighteen years old. She was just twenty when she died, almost twenty one. My baby girl deserves to be saved, if she's still out there and I believe she is. We called all of you in to help us, to save Sophie." he swallowed deeply, feeling his tears staining his cheeks.

Ciaran snarled and flushed a deep red colour with anger. "Soph is alive! I love her and I will find her! That's exactly what we're doing! And if nobody accepts that, your fired! All soldiers will meet me and Captain X Becker In the armoury in two hours! Including the REAT's!" he roared, he pushed past Connor and pounded towards the door. The room fell silent, in shock once the door slammed shut almost knocked off its hinges.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter and I glad you laughed so much Georgie. ;)**

_Two months later._

"Ciaran!" Gemma yelled in frustration, she stormed through the ARC and stopped at his office door. She had gotten access to the ARC by Abby. She slammed her fist against the door, holding Tobias in her arms. "Open this god damn door now!"

Ciaran snarled and stood up from his chair. He glared around at the dark and trashed office, he moved towards the door and yanked it open. "What?" he roared, Tobias yelped and snuggled into Gemma's neck. Ciaran sighed loudly and ran a hand over his face and through his dirty hair, he could feel a beard starting to grow around his face. He was a mess.

Gemma scoffed and looked him up and down. "In stead of dumping your son on me, why don't you come and look after your own son in stead of growing old and grey in this stupid office." she growled at him and kissed Tobias's forehead.

Ciaran swallowed and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Gem, I really am. Everything's just been so messed up and my head is all over the place." he stared at Gemma and huffed out his red cheeks to stop the tears from running down his face.

"Listen," Gemma sighed, she moved into the office and closed the door. She swallowed slightly at the mess, paper work was all over the floor and along his desk. The blind's to the windows were hanging off but there was black paper behind them so nobody would notice or look in, Ciaran sat down in his chair with a thud. His feet flew up and hit the desk, almost knocking off his laptop. "Ciaran, you have to stop this. We know you love Sophie and you we know you need to find her, but none of us are going to find Soph if you're not there to lead us to. So take care of your son, make him happy and let me do some of your paper work for the ARC. I know what its all about and you can focus on your son, I'll tell you if there's any leads on finding Sophie."

Ciaran looked up at her and his gaze softened. "But -"

Gemma smiled slightly and cut him off. "No but's Ciaran, not this time. You need to look after yourself and your's and Sophie's baby, she wouldn't want this. She would want you being as strong as you can be and to keep Tobias happy, the poor little boy just thinks mummy's on holiday. Don't you Toby?" she asked the little boy in a small voice, Tobias smiled at her and nodded. All his tiny teeth showing at once.

Ciaran swallowed and nodded, a smile visible on his lips. He stood up and leaned over, gently lifting his son into his arms. He grinned up at Tobias, watching the little boy giggle down at him and stretch out his arms for his daddy. Ciaran bought him into a hug, he kissed the side of his head and cuddled him tight. "I missed you boy."

Tobias giggled sweetly and rested his head on his father's shoulder. "I missed you too, dada."

Gemma grinned from beside them and turned around, she opened the door and picked up a small brown basket. She turned around and smiled at Ciaran. "This is for you, go and get your friends and Tobias's grandparents. I don't care if you don't like each other. You're family one way or another." she smiled at him, Ciaran winked at Gemma and placed Tobias on his waist. He moved forward and took the picnic from Gemma's hand.

Ciaran leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you, Gemma." with a smile visible across his bright lips, he left the room with Tobias.

X

Ciaran smiled down at his phone, the memory picture of his and Sophie's wedding day. It was a happy memory, it didn't make him angry. It made him happy, happier than he ever had been before. And that's what hurt the most, not being able to wake up to his wife to see that amazing smile. Or those beautiful eyes, her blonde long strands of hair. Or, that perfect face. The next thing he knew, obviously remembering he was walking down the street. The wind blew out his white waistcoat, his white hat almost falling off of his head. The next blow of the wind, knocked off his hat as he shoulder collided with another shoulder. He swore in his head, his hat landed in the opposite person's arms. Ciaran noticed all the filed paper work over the floor, he crouched down and picked them all up. He flicked through them without the figure in front of him realising, Nurse. Nothing to do with the ARC. He stood up and smiled, he held out the papers and came face to face with a rather beautiful woman. She looked like a model. But not as stunning as Sophie, Sophie was a super model. The woman's light brown hair reached her shoulders, it was curly and flicked off her shoulders easily. Her eyes, were different. They were two colours, the tiny part that circled her pupil was orange. A very light brown colour, around it her eyes were green. Like a multicoloured waterfall. She didn't even have to smile, Ciaran could already see her dimples. She looked adorable. Her skin was tanned, her eyebrow's thin. Then, she smiled. Ciaran almost fell backwards, her smile was huge. The dimples showed more, she looked a bit like Jennifer Garner. Her teeth were straight and white, bright and perfect.

"Oh, thank you mate." the woman smiled, Ciaran huffed out his cheeks and smiled at her. She had an adorable accent, an Australian one. It was more Sydney than New Zealand sort of accent.

"Uh, no problem." Ciaran smiled, he handed over the paper work and files into the woman's hands. "Now that I saved your files. Maybe you'd like go and grab some coffee?"

The woman laughed. "Yes, okay. I could use a coffee. But do you want your hat back?" she asked, holding up his white hat. Ciaran laughed and heard her giggle, it was adorable.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Ciaran smiled, he gently took the hat from her hands and didn't realise his fingers brush hers. He placed it on top of his head, the woman giggled at him. Ciaran laughed and took it off of his head, placing it onto the woman's head. "It suits you more."

The woman posed, sticking out her toungue. "I'm sure it does." she laughed, she held out her hand to him. "I'm Kylie. Kylie Langston."

"Ciaran. Ciaran Anderson." Ciaran smiled at her, he gently shook her hand. They let go of each other's hand and to Kylie's face, she had picked up on his accent.

"Your not from around here, are ya?" Kylie asked, she wrapped her arm through Ciaran's once he offered her it. The two of them walked down the path, dodging all the people that passed them.

"Um, no. I'm Irish. But, your Austrillan." Ciaran laughed down at her, Kylie grinned at him and shook her head.

"I know. I'm not from here either." Kylie smiled, she looked into the traffic and didn't realise Ciaran looking at her whilst she talked. "I moved to New York a year ago when I lost my fiance."

Ciaran swallowed at the thought of loosing Sophie and frowned at Kylie. "May I asked what happened?"

Kylie smiled sadly and looked up at Ciaran. "His name was Diego. Four years ago, he was in a car crash. He lost all his memory. I looked after him for three years. I loved him and he never remembered who I was. One morning I found him dead, heart attack. Over a year ago. He was only twenty two. That's when I moved away to New York, I've always wanted to go here as a kid."

Ciaran frowned down at her, he wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry for your loss. I lost someone to, the woman I love two months ago."

Kylie looked up at him, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry to hear that, what was her name?"

"Sophie." Ciaran smiled, he lead Kylie towards the door and gently pulled it open for her. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you.' before she took her seat at one of the tables. Ciaran sat opposite her and placed down his wallet on the table. "Sophie Anderson. She was a very stunning, beautiful woman. Here." he smiled slightly and opened his wallet, showing Kylie a picture of himself and Sophie. His arm was wrapped around her waist, the two of them on hoilday together before Tobias was even born.

"She really is pretty, I'm sorry for your loss." Kylie looked up at Ciaran sadly, the Irishmen nodded his thanks and placed his wallet back onto the table. After hours of talking, drinking coffee and laughing at certain jokes they had eventually shared each other's numbers. The two of them parted their ways, Kylie heading back to work and Ciaran back home to Tobias.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews, I've got a little surprise ;)**

"Any anomalies today?" Ciaran asked, he moved into the main room of the American Research Centre and stood in beside Jenna. He leaned forward and placed the silver earpiece into his ear, he clipped in his black box and didn't realise Jenna taking in the sent of his aftershave.

"We have traces of one." Jenna cleared her throat and hovered her hand over the screen, pulling out a 3D diagram of where traces of the anomaly had been. She leaned back in the chair and felt Ciaran move backwards so he could see the 3D diagram. "Its been all over the country, Washington. Chicago. Alabama. Tennessee. California. New York."

"One of them has been here?" Ciaran asked, he switched on his earpiece to make sure the team could hear what both him and Jenna were talking about.

"No, the _same _anomaly has been here." Jenna pointed at the screen and raised her left eyebrow once Ciaran rolled up his sleves to take a closer look.

"Where? Where is it?"

"Uh," Jenna frowned, she leant forward and hovered her finger over New York. It zoomed up and Ciaran's breath caught in his throat. Jenna frowned and looked at him, her eyebrow's raised. "What?"

Ciaran slowly shook his head, the tears threatening to fall from his eyelids. Amy, Michael and Xavier fell in next to him. All of them were breathing heavily, obviously they had been running. Amy's face froze, Michael's eyes were wide and Xavier only had the strengh to talk.

Xavier swallowed and stared at the screen. "The nursery." he swallowed back his own tears and dropped his head, his hand finding his black box.

Ciaran slowly shook his head, the anger becoming to form into him. "It's time to get this over and done with and get my wife back."

Xavier nodded and switched on the comms link on the ADD. "Get the REAT'S ready, I repeat. Get the REAT's ready."

"Let's go." Ciaran snarled, he turned around at a desk and lifted an EPD into his arms. He ran from the room, Amy, Michael and Xavier following him.

"I'll call you if anything happens!" Jenna yelled, Ciaran nodded quickly and the team vanished from the room.

X

"What have we got?" Xavier asked, he moved towards the anomaly. He shivered slightly at the sight of the nursery, it still scared him even now. The same corridors, the same doors and even worse the same walls.

"No creature incursion." Michael confirmed, he ran his hand across his forehead and stayed crouched down to the floor. Amy was crouched next to him, her hand resting on her husband's shoulder.

"That's odd." Xavier sighed, he crouched down on the other side of Michael and stared down at the anomaly devices. "It's the future. Two thousand and thirty till two thousand and fourty."

"Which year is it?" Amy asked, she frowned and leaned over Xavier. "Two thousand and thirty eight." she sighed loudly and pressed her finger to her ear, clicking into the Captain of the REAT's comms link. "Captain Markov Lowestoft. I repeat, Captain Markov Lowestoft."

"_Yes, mam?"_

"We need you here." Amy sighed into her comm and shared a worried glance with Michael and Xavier.

"_Which floor?"_

"Floor one, Captain."

"_I'll be there, where's Ciaran?" _

"Top floor, right corridor. Ask Jenna for direactions, pick him up before you get down here."

"_Copy that, mam." _

Amy sighed and nodded slowly once Lowestoft's Russian accent faded out, she stared up at the locked anomaly. She removed her finger from her ear and turned to look at Michael. "What if its Sophie's anomaly?"

Michael sighed heavily and stared up at the anomaly. "We should unlock the anomaly. Maybe it might be Soph's anomaly, it might not. If we don't open it and Lowestoft tells Ciaran its Soph's anomaly, he'll force us to open it. It's best to open it so Ciaran doesn't snap at us."

Amy huffed. "How do we know if we open it one of those creatures are going to jump out at us? I know we have more soldiers, but what happens if they all die? Nobody deserves that." she shook her head sadly but the married couple stared up at the locked anomaly, Xavier had moved from beside them and had began talking to Kaylee from other the other side of the room.

"I bet they want to open that anomaly." Kaylee sighed, her gaze moving from Amy and Michael. She stared up at Xavier, the two of them were leant against the doorway their EPD's resting into their belts.

"Hm," Xavier mumbled, he leaned over Kaylee and stared out into the corridor. He could hear footsteps. "I think that's the REAT's and Ciaran."

Kaylee raised her eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

Before Xavier could reply, Ciaran appeared around the corner and rolled up his sleves quickly. He aimed his EPD towards the anomaly, Lowestoft, Medyevin and their team followed after him with the same action. Ciaran snarled and stormed towards the anomaly, Michael dived out of the way and pulled Amy with him to pervent Ciaran from hurting them by accident.

"What date is this?" Ciaran demanded, he glared at Amy. The blonde stared at him in shock, her eyes wide at his reaction. His face was red, he was shaking with anger.

"U-Uh." Amy swallowed, she grabbed tightly onto Michael's arm. "I- I- It's two thousand and thirty eight."

Ciaran nodded quickly and grabbed the non-touch pad keyboard, he pulled out the 3D diagram and hovered his fingers quickly over it. Within seconds, the anomaly opened. Michael pulled Amy backwards, the REAT's charged their EPD's. Ciaran stumbled backwards, a not-so heavy figure landing on top of him. Ciaran slowly stared up at the figure, her eyes were blue and her hair blonde. It was her. It was _his _Sophie. His hands found her waist, Sophie stared down at him in shock before she literally grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a long and happy kiss. Ciaran happily responded, his hand running through Sophie's hair.

"Hello, you." Sophie mumbled against his lips before taking his lips again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews :D The next chapter might be the last ;)**

_One Week Later._

"Good morning, husband." Sophie muttered into Ciaran's ear, her arms gently wrapping around her husband's waist. Sophie kissed his bare shoulder and rested her head against it. Ciaran grinned, he felt the fabric of Sophie's dressing gown hit his back.

"Good morning, wife." Ciaran laughed quietly, he turned around and wrapped his arms through Sophie's thin dressing gown. Sophie sighed happily and rested her head against his clean muscular chest, her arms wrapped around his strong waist. Ciaran smiled and rested his face onto the top of her head, his eyes slowly closed. He softly kissed the top of her head and sighed happily, he was so happy he had the woman he loved back. "I love you so much."

"I love you." Sophie muttered, her arms tightening around his waist. "I missed you, Tobias, everyone else and our nights together."

Ciaran laughed quietly into her hair, his hand rested on the side of her neck. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly. "I missed you too and our nights together." he winked at her, Sophie giggled and kissed him once more.

"I've really got to stop kissing you." Sophie laughed in-between kisses, her hands wandering around the side of his neck. Ciaran smirked against her lips, he kissed along her jaw line. "You tease." she muttered, she glared at him and smiled once his lips touched her's again. For pay back, she bit down on his bottom lip as they kissed again.

Ciaran growled and rested his forehead against her's. "I think I'm just going to repeat I love you again and again until my voice gets tired."

"If you must," Sophie smirked, she smiled and felt his forehead against her's. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, the feeling of being back with her husband made her more happier than before. But, she knew she had only two hours left of it.

X

"Morning Aunty Sophie." Will grinned at Sophie with his toothy smile, he waved sweetly at her. Sophie smiled, waving back as she looked over, a three year old Will was stood on Michael's feet. It was weird seeing Will young. Michael was trying to teach him how to walk, he had both his hands in his and let his son stand on his feet. Sophie laughed quietly and winked at Michael for good luck, she advanced through the ARC and stopped at the ADD.

"When did this get super sexy?" Sophie asked in an amused tone, she stared at the 3D screens and looked in the chair to find Jenna sat there.

Jenna span around in her chair and laughed at her. "I hope you're not talking about me, you're a married woman."

Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled, she leaned against the ADD and stared at the screens. "Of course I wasn't, happily married to a man and completely in love thank you. I'm just amazed by this design. It's something my mother told me my father said the first time the second ARC was built."

Jenna smiled and looked at the screens. "Oh, I know. Abby tells everyone that story. It was Jess that was sat here in stead of me."

"And why are we talking about me?" Jess asked from the side of the room, Sophie smiled and glanced in the direction of the mature voice. Jess stood at the side of the room, her long dark hair reaching around her chest. Her wrinkles had began to get deeper, her eyes began to look tired but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Just talking about the old ARC and what my dad used to say." Sophie laughed, she moved towards Jess. Her heels clacked along the polished floorboards when she reached the older woman, she hugged her gently and stepped back once Jess returned the hug.

Jess smiled and looked at Sophie. "You look so grown up, sweetie. Your father and mother raised an angel."

"I don't think I'm an angel, Jess." Sophie laughed quietly, she rolled up her sleeves to her blue blouse and looked around to see Jenna getting back to work.

Jess shrugged but smiled anyway. "Well, I think you are an angel. So brave and independent. I'm a mother of two and a grandmother of two, I think you do a perfect job of looking after Tobias. Now, let me see the watch." she moved forward and heard Sophie sigh, she raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

Sophie put on a fake smile and rolled up her sleeve, showing Jess the watch. "Two hours to go, Jess."

"What will happen?" Jess asked, she gently took Sophie's wrist and moved her down into one of the empty corridors. Sophie huffed out her cheeks and took off her high heels so nobody could hear her.

"There will be an anomaly alert sent out to the ADD, we turn up at the nursery and find the anomaly. I chuck through the watch and make sure it doesn't get knocked back through again."

"What if it does?" Jess asked the concern spitting through her tiny voice, the two women walked to the end of the corridor. Sophie sighed heavily and turned to face Jess, the older woman waiting for an answer.

"Then we all die."

X

"Why is it always this god damn place?" Xavier asked in a bored and irritated tone, he climbed out of the truck with Kaylee and each soldier in the car slammed their doors shut.

"I haven't got a clue." Kaylee spat, she lobbed an EPD at Xavier. The Captain caught it and motioned his head forward for the REAT's to follow the core team, Ciaran, Amy, Michael and Sophie.

"The last encounter was when Soph fell through the anomaly." Xavier sighed loudly, he pressed the recoil pad of his EPD into his shoulder. The two soldiers entered the nursery, the ARC soldiers behind them splitting up into two teams down each corridor. "The one before that was when in happened, the lights were off and on and there was some creepy things going on down here."

"What sort of creepy things?" Kaylee asked, she pressed her own EPD to her shoulder and turned the corner with Xavier.

"The walls, they had something written on them." Xavier turned off his comms link before he said anything, he had leaned into Kaylee and whispered what he said to her.

Kaylee copied her Captain's actions and turned her head to look at him. "What things were written on them?"

"Ciaran said it was the ARC, this place is the future ARC." Xavier muttered, he turned his attention back to the corridor and walked towards one of the doors. Kaylee followed, a confused expression on her face.

"How is this place the future ARC if it's a nursery now?" Kaylee asked a confused tone in her voice, she lowered her EPD once the two soldiers stopped at the end of the dark corridor.

Xavier sighed and turned to face Kaylee, lowering his EPD to his waist level. "That's exactly what doesn't make sense. I asked Sophie when she got back, when she was clearing her locker. She said the watch had something to do with it, she guessed the team in the future must of planted it there to keep us interested. The thing is, this certain anomaly keeps on turning up in this area of the nursery."

Kaylee frowned and looked towards the door. "Through that door?" she asked, she looked back at Xavier to be met with him nodding at her slowly. "Do you think Sophie has anything to do with it?"

"Why would Soph have anything to do with it?"

Kaylee shrugged and screwed her nose up at the door. "I don't know, it doesn't make sense. The group of people on that side of the anomaly gave Sophie the watch to send back through, but I don't think it's a watch. Why would they want a watch thrown back into there? I think Sophie's taken somebody's DNA."

"What?" Xavier asked, he glanced at the door and raised an eyebrow at Kaylee. "Why would she want somebody's DNA?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and slapped his arm gently. "Don't raise your eyebrow at me. I'm serious, Sophie doesn't seem normal. You told me Sophie was pregnant before Tobias, correct?" she asked with a stare in his direction, the soldier nodded slowly. "Right. So, maybe. She took Ciaran's DNA, her DNA and _the woman's _DNA to put into the watch?"

"Why would she do that?" Xavier asked, he didn't raise his eyebrow in case the Lance Corporal would snap at him again. In stead, he just stared at her for an answer.

"Because, dimbat. Whilst Sophie was through that anomaly, she met her daughter. I think that's the wrong future, that's the future Sophie's and Ciaran's first child that was never born in but somehow she's alive. Sophie's done something to change time, their daughter's bad news. They've given Sophie that watch to throw through the anomaly, to change time." Kaylee swallowed deeply and Xavier's eyes changed wide, he knew she was right.

"We have to stop her." Xavier snarled, he grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her through the door.

X

"Ready?" Amy asked with a sigh, she watched Ciaran crouch down and unlock the anomaly. She glanced at her sister, she was staring. At the anomaly as it opened, she took off the watch and held it in her hand.

"Ready." Sophie nodded, she moved forward. Her heels clacked along the floor, she stood in front of the anomaly and shared a long but quick kiss with her husband. "I'll see you soon." she muttered, placing another kiss onto Ciaran's lips.

"I'll see you soon." Ciaran nodded slowly, he kissed her softly before he stood back. The Irishmen frowned, the door was kicked open and Xavier and Kaylee almost fell through it. The two of them circled the anomaly, aiming their EPD's at Sophie. "What the hell do you two think your doing?"

Xavier snarled and kept his eyes locked onto Sophie's. "She's not who you think she is. She wants to change the future so we forget what happened at the nursery and the anoamlies start to appear all over the world."

Ciaran scoffed and shook his head. "You're completely bonkers." he rolled his eyes and stared at Xavier and Kaylee, what worried him most the two of them looked deadly serious.

"No, his not." Kaylee laughed harshy, she aimed the EPD at Sophie's face. "His right. We worked it out, it never made any sense. She lied to you about her little trip to the future, Ciaran."

Sophie smirked and stepped forward. "Well done Fred and Daphne. Right Scobby-Doo moment there. I guess we're about to find out." with a lasting smirk, she threw back the watch into the anomaly.

"No!" Xavier roared, he fired off a shot of his EPD. Four things happened.

Somebody screamed.

Somebody yelped.

The room fell silent.

And so did the memory of what happened at the nursery.

The memory of the last two years of their lives vanished from their heads, replacing themselves with new memories. Time had been re-written, the only person that would remember.

Was Sophie.

**A/N; The last chapter next, I've been thinking I can either write a third one or make fanfic's about each characters life through out everthing as a separate fanfic for each one. The characters will be:**

**Sophie**

**Ciaran**

**Xavier**

**Amy**

**Michael**

**Riley**

**Kaylee**

**Josh**

**Tobias**

**Will**

**Savannah**

**Anna**

**Aaron**

**Adam and Jenna. Thoughs on that?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Two Years Ago._

"Did you have a good day angels?" Sophie asked, she smiled and crouched down to her two twins height levels. "Give mummy a kiss." she pointed towards her cheek, automatically her son and daughter leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled proudly and lifted her son into her arms once he threw his tiny arms around her neck with a giggle, her little girl giggled and took her mother's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sophie grinned and moved her tiny son to rest on the side of her waist, she ruffled his brown hair with a smile. Tobias Matthew Anderson had brown scruffy hair and light blue eyes like his mother's, his face was square and he wasn't scared of anything or anybody. He was born on the 15th of September, which was weird because Sophie's birthday was the day before. His twin sister was born on the same day, Hailey Abigail Anderson. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were different, bright blue lighter than Sophie's and Tobias's.

"Tobias was clever today, mummy." Hailey grinned, she looked up at her mother. The little girl put one foot in front of the other, walking with the help of her mother.

"That's brilliant, Hayley." Sophie smiled down at her daughter, she looked up at Tobias and kissed her cheek. "Well done Toby."

Tobias giggled and clapped his hands. "Thank you, mummy. Where's dada?"

Sophie grinned and lifted Hayley into her arms, resting her onto her hip. She pointed towards a Ferrari Enzo, a man with dark hair and blue eyes stood in front of it. He was leant on it and he lifted his arm, waving at his wife and children. Hayley and Tobias squealed, Sophie laughed quietly and placed the two twins onto the floor. They ran towards the man, Sophie stood up straight and smiled proudly. The twins ran into Ciaran's arms, the Irishmen lifted his children into his arms with a laugh. Sophie watched from a distance, he placed the two twins into the car and turned to face Sophie. She smiled and waved sweetly at him, she loved her life. She could remember what happened at the nursery, she made Ciaran remember as well. The two of them were the only one's who remembered and neither of them would change that for the world, she glanced over her shoulder at the nursery and smiled knowingly. Sophie bit down on her bottom lip and turned her attention back to her husband, Ciaran winked at her. The beautiful woman stepped forward, her heels clacking along the pavement and the only thing that mattered to her was her husband, her two children, her family and her job.

Her life was complete, and it was _perfect._

**A/N: There's the ending :P I hope you enjoyed it, thank you to Geogia and Gemma who reviwed almost every chapter. Now make a choice on wanting fanfics of each character's life or a third fanfic like this, or even both! Make your choice :P **


End file.
